


Fighting like you used to

by Professorkpotter



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professorkpotter/pseuds/Professorkpotter
Summary: Tumblr promptCan someone make a fic with Farah and Saul where Saul says she can't fight like she used too and Farah proves him wrong by beating him up in front of his students during training. Somebody ends up recording it. Plus farah gets some lusty stares from her students too.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Fighting like you used to

It was a common occurrence that Ms Dowling watched a specialist training session. It was also common knowledge that she used to be a soldier. But these days she dressed like she had always just been a headmistress. Today was no different as she wore a grey pants suit with a purple blouse. 

Sometimes she offered pointers. Guiding a specialist, helping them avoid a mistake they always made. But she never got involved herself.

This particular Monday, she was guiding a first year called Riven, she had seen her godson knock him off his feet a few times the same way now and was beginning to feel sorry for the boy. Talk all she may, Riven just wasn't getting it.  
"Miss! I have no idea what you're trying to do tell me to do! Can't you just show me?"  
"Very well. Sky, exactly the same as you did with Riven."

Farah began to take off her coat and gloves when Silva interrupted.  
"Riven, don't be bothering Ms Dowling, some how I'd say after fifteen years, she doesn't fight like she used to."

Farah was not impressed, not only did he doubt her, but he said it to a student!  
"Alright, Headmaster Silva, let's show them what I can do." She said with as much venom as she can muster.

"Farah. No, it's ok, you don't-" Saul Silva knew he was in big trouble. 

He joined her on the the stage over the water. Hand to hand combat. She wasted no time one punch, two. Weaving out of the way of one of Silva's punches she manoeuvred them toward the edge. One swift round house kick and she knocked the Specialist Headmaster off the stage and into the water. And Riven had been recording the whole thing. Students clapped and whistled and cheered for Ms Dowling. 

For the next few days, students kept Farah asked if she was going to get involved in another training session. She usually laughed them off. But there was also the strange looks she had been getting. This situation was one of the times she hated being a mind fairy, because she knew what those looks meant. Her students fancied her! She cringed visible at the thought of it. 

All week she received bouquets of flowers and all sorts of notes. Some harmless, only saying that they thought she was amazing for knocking Mr Silva off of the stage. Others were not so innocent, anonymous telling the headmistress all the lewd things they would like to do to her.

Weekly drinks with Saul and Ben was Friday. Naturally, Ben brought up the fact that Saul got his ass kicked by Farah infront of his specialists and the entire student body knew about it. Saul in trying to deflect the spotlight said  
"Well, what about all the attention Farah's been getting?"  
"Attention? Oh, Farah do tell."  
A blush visibly rose and she told them about the looks and flowers and messages. The men laughed until their stomachs hurt.  
"Well at least you still fight like you used to, " Saul said laughing again.  
"It's not funny! I am never getting involved in specialist training again!"

A promise that intended to she keep, even long after all of the fuss died down.


End file.
